


Their Touch

by Animekath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Eating out, F/M, Fake rape, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: How does the Seed brothers touch youVery different, indeed





	1. John Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Finally doing Farcry5 fanfic about how the Seed brothers touch you ;3
> 
> It's also pure smut, so no story! my bad for it being short! andmightsuck
> 
> hope you like it!

“Ah..!” You gasped when John's hand connected with your ass again, feeling the sting were it connected

Both of you were sat on his bed, your body over John's lap, only in your damp underwear as you let him do what he pleases to your body. You felt his cock against your thigh which was trapped in his jeans, you trying to brush up against him but would get punished by a harder slap. He was surprisingly gentle when he got you in his bed, doing light foreplay before you got into the real fun. It was rare of him to be rough with you; mainly if he was mad or frustrated but always told you to stop him if it got too much to handle.

“Are you enjoying this, Princess?” He asked in a calm but teasing tone. He stopped just to slip his fingers past your underwear and into your hot slick pussy. “Mmmn...You're soaked. Did I do this to you? Use your words...” He didn't ask, he demanded. His two fingers slicked slowly inside you until he was knuckling deep, feeling your body stir.

“Yes...Yes, John.” You moaned out as you bucked your hips up as his fingers curled inside you, feeling them move inside you. “I love when you punish me...Yes, yes, John...” You knew he loved that word...Yes. He loved when you came as you screamed yes to the heavens.

“Hmm...You have been such a good girl for me, Princess. Do you want more?” He asked again, his fingers driving you crazy since he was moving them at a slow pace but he knew it would rile you up.

“Yes! More of you, John. More of Y-Your fingers inside me..!” When you moved back to get his fingers deeper, he quickly withdrew them back. “Please, Don't tease me...I hate your teasing. I need more...” You whined, looking back at him over your shoulder.

His eyes just stared at his fingers inside you, feeling your walls twitching and clamping around him. “patient, Princess. Your reward is coming.” He said, his two fingers spreading your walls which made a moan escape your lips, your fingers gripping the bed cover. “So beautiful...On my lap with my fingers playing with your cunt...” He growled at his own words. “I can do this all day, I could never get tired as I tease you.” He hummed, pulling out his fingers to see them covered in your juices. He licked them before sliding his two fingers into his mouth, humming at the exciting taste as he cleaned his fingers. “Mmm...Lovely. My dinner and my dessert.” He licked his lips, his hand connecting with your ass again.

“John...” You whined into the covers as you stirred, his free hand pinning you in place. You wanted to touch him, you wanted to feel his cock inside you. You slipped your hand between your bodies to palm his covered cock.

“No, no, no.” John grabbed your arms and pinned them behind your back. “You don't get to touch unless I say so. That's. A. Very. Bad. Girl..!” He said, his hand roughly slapping your sensitive ass with each word. “You must listen to me, Princess..!”

You practically sobbed into the covers when he slapped you, although it just made you more excited but frustrated at the same time. You just wanted to come! “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, John..! I can't take anymore...Please, please, I-I want to come.” You begged, your thighs pressed together for friction.

He hummed as he was in thought, his middle finger rubbing your folds over your soaked underwear. “Hmm. You have been good so far, Princess. Fine...But I need to be prepared...” He didn't have to ask for more as you slipped off his lap and onto the floor, on your knees between John's legs. “You can touch now...” He said, slicking your hair back as he watched you. You undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, biting your lip as you saw his dark blue boxers. “Continue.” You tugged them down to see his cock springing out, the tip dark for wanting to be released.

“Thank you, John. I'm blessed...I'm blessed to touch you...Please you...Be Yours.” You muttered. You leaned your head forward to place kisses on his tip which made a soft hiss escape his lips. Your fingers lingered on his base before slipping your mouth around his throbbing cock, lowering your head to take more. You could taste the sour on his cock but it quickly faded as your saliva mixed in your mouth and swallowed. “Mmn..” You Heard John moan above you, his hand placed at the back of your head to ease you.

“Oh, princess. You're doing so well...Ah. Take more of me in.” He grunted, watching as you lowered your head to get more of his shaft. He tilted his head back and groaned, his eyes closed as he was taking in the pleasant feeling you were giving him. “Such a good girl...Mmn...Such a good little whore for me.” He bit his lip, his fingers softly gripping your hair. “Oh, yes...”

You wanted to rub yourself off but knew John would punish you again, so you let your fingers dig into your soft thigh, bobbing your head more to distract yourself. You would pull your head back to just suck the tip before lowering back again. John deepened your head more than you had to relax your throat but nearly gagged when the tip hit the back of your throat. “M-Mmm..!” Your eyes prickled with tears when he did it again and again.

“Oh, Lord...” He lowered his head to watch you again, a smirk spreading on his lips. “Can't take me all, Princess? Such a shame...We need to train you.” He muttered. When you tasted the saltiness of his cum on your tongue, he pulled your head back. “Enough...On the bed, now.” He growled. You got up and about to take off your underwear but John stopped you. “No...Leave them on.” He chuckled as he took your hand, leaning you down to kiss your lips. “Good girl.”

You rested back on the bed, John towering over your body like pray. You spread your legs a bit wider for him but his hand lifted your thighs, getting them above your head. “Be helpful and move your underwear aside for me.” You blushed as you bit your lip, doing as he says so he got a nice view. “Beautiful...All for me.” He rubbed up against you, making you stir when he tip brushed up against your sensitive clit. “Are you ready?”

“Y-Yes...” You muttered. You rested your head back and whimpered when his hot tip inserted inside you and then his whole shaft that easily slipped all the way in. “Fuck...Mmn..” You bit your lip when he didn't move, feeling the pulsing cock inside you.

“Ah...Look at you. You're so desperate for me, aren't you?” He muttered, his lustful eyes staring down at you. “Mmm so needy and wanting. You really can't get enough.” He moved his hips back, moving slow but always gave rough thrusts back inside to make you softly cry out.

“John...Yes. I can't get enough of you.” You cupped his cheek and brought his face down for a passionate kiss, his teeth biting your bottom lip seconds after. “My John-Ah!” You gripped on his arm and shoulder when his tip brushed your sensitive area, getting you to buck for more. “Oh, More...Just more..!” You begged. You rested your head back which made John kiss and nibble your neck.

“Anything for my good little princess.” He muttered against your skin, his fingers softly digging into your hips before his thrusts were becoming quicker. “Ah...So tight. Nngh-" He growled then suddenly bit your neck, making you cry out. “Let me mark my girl, so everyone knows you're mine. Ah, my girl...My little whore.” He smirked as he licked your neck where the bite was

“John..!” You bucked your hips up to get him deeper but he would tease you by slowing down. “You're so C-Cruel...” You shuttered. He smiled as he let go of your legs, leaning closer to you to kiss your soft lips. “Mmn..” You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed, his beard tickled your skin.

You loved being this Close to John. You loved that your hands would just touch each part of his body and leave marks to know who he belongs to. You would leave scratch marks down his back which sometimes bled but he didn't care. It was only a pain when Jacob slapped his back and would cry from the stinging pain you left on him.

“Ah...John. John. I love you...I love you so much. You know that, R-Right?” You muttered against his lips, your hand sliding between you both to rub your clit.

John smiled as he placed a kiss on your forehead. “I know...I love you too.” His fingers tangled with yours as he pinned it to the bed, his thrusts becoming rougher and quick. “Nothing will come between us-Ah. Fuck...Please, _____. Can I come inside you? I'm begging you.” He muttered against your neck, his hands digging into your hips as he fucked you.

“Yes, yes, yes..! You can come inside me-I love when you mark M-My insides.” You gasped out, your legs and arms wrapped around John like he'll fade if you let go. “Oh, John..!” You cried out, again and again, the only words leaving your mouth were moans and curses. No one could make you feel this good but John.

John panted against your neck as he continued, getting consumed by your tight walls and markings. “_____...Fucking damn...Yes-!” His hips rapidly connected with yours which meant he was close. “______! Ah! Yes!” You both cried out when he came, his cum filling your sensitive pussy which followed after him.

“J-John!!!” Your legs tighten around his hips before they flopped on the bed from exhaustion. “John...” You breathed out. “I can't see.” He chuckled before kissing your lips. He slowly pulled out, seeing his cum leaking out of your pussy but placed your underwear back on.

“Beautiful...” He hummed as he rubbed your thigh. “I would love to stay here longer but I know my brother will be coming round soon..” He got up and you joined with shaken legs, about to take off your underwear but John stopped you. “Oh no, Princess...You keep them on.”

“But-!” You gasped when he hand slapped your sensitive ass.

“No buts! I want you to sit there with my cum leaking out of your pussy while we talk to my brother.” He pecked your lips and smirked. “If you clean yourself up then no sex for a month.” He then turned away In a hum to the bathroom as you stood there flabbergasted.

“You...You can't be serious..!?”

THE END!


	2. Jacob Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat back again!
> 
> Next up is the big brother of the Seed family and who I would accept to crush me with his thighs. -//7//-
> 
> It's also Non-Con so if you feel uncomfortable about rape/non-con then please don't read this! *kisses* I rarely do stories about this type of stuff so sorry if it's not good.

Run, run, run!

Jacob loved to hunting animals but also people, especially you.

You were his and he was yours that stuff like this was also your kink; Being hunted and fucked like a wild animal. At first, you thought this was crazy; who would enjoy this? But something about not wanting to get caught excited you, even though you knew how it ended. You were not the best runner but you were good at hiding.

Jacob was rough and hard when it came to sex; he only stopped if you used the safety word but you rarely used it now. You used it when you were new to his kinks and pleasures but now, it was second nature. He loved when you fought back when he forced himself on top of you and took you. Non-con was really his thing and you loved it too.

After the rough sex and marking, he was the gentlest person ever with you. He would take you home, bathe you and treat the marks he left of you. He always asked if you were fine and if you needed anything. You would reply by pecking his lips.

Today was going to be the same.

“Come out, pet!” His voice roared across the forest, excitement and panic ran through your body, your legs feeling on fire as you run. “I can already smell you..! You're too easy to catch!” He laughed.

‘Asshole..!’ You thought since you could barely breathe the words out as you run. You hid behind a tree and panted, swallowing hard as you calm your breathing. You froze and shut your eyes when you heard his rough footsteps, your nails digging into the wood. You could have sworn he could hear your heart beating when he stopped near you. “...” You bit your lip hard as you tried to stop your body from shaking. You then heard him running again which made you run the other way when his steps faded. You slide down the hill and ran near the lake but heard;

“Found you!” You heard which made you scream, seeing the ginger blur beside you. Jacob! He grabbed the back of your shirt but you slipped forward that his grip went, making you run again. “Don't be like that, Pet! Why are you running away from me!?” You heard the large man after you; hearing the metal of his dog tags, his heavy boots, and his deep panting. “Get back here, Pet!”

It was only an hour, it felt so short! ”Nnh!” You cried out when you felt him grab your hair and brought you back into his solid body. You felt his hot breath against your neck, his free hand against your abdomen that you felt his hard cock against your ass when you pressed up against him. You were frustrated that it was short but at least the fun can begin.

“Such a bad pet you are for me and I treat you so well. Were you trying to get my attention?” His hand slipped in between your legs that you whimpered. “Well, you have my full attention...” He tossed you onto the ground as he growled, kneeling over as he grabbed your shirt and ripped it like paper.

“No!!!” You screamed out as you tried to pull away from Jacob, kicking and screaming like he was really going to hurt you. He never would hurt you without your permission. He snapped your bra off then undid your belt, sliding off with your underwear that you were bare for him. “Stop! No!” You tried to shove his face away but ended up scratching his cheek which made him grunt. Your eyes widen, seeing you did a number on him since he was bleeding.

He rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek to see the blood smeared. “You scratched me, Pet...That deserves punishment.” His eyes darken as he stared down at you, now bringing your body close to bite your neck. You cried out from pleasure-pain as he continued to bite and practically rip your skin that blood perked up on your skin. “You look beautiful in red.” He growled, his tongue gliding across your marked skin to taste your blood. “Mmn...” His hands roughly grabbed your breasts and pressed them together, making you whimper and cry.

“Ah!” You cried when he roughly pulled your nipples and twist them, trying to pull his hands away for him to stop but he suddenly slapped you across the face.

“Don't you DARE pull me away, you fucking deserve this..!” He grunted, slapping you again to already see your face redden. He was waiting for the safety word to come but was glad that sobs only came out of your lips. He knew you would stop if it was too much. He wouldn't be mad if you did stop, he'll just hold you close to make you feel better. He grabbed the back of your hair to tilt your head up. “Are you going to listen to me and be a good pet?”

“Y-Yes...” You whimpered out, tears leaking down your cheeks as you looked up at him.

“Good...” He lets you go and gets up, undoing his belt and tugged his jeans down to show his throbbing cock. “You know what to do...You better give me a good head.” He growled. You went on your shaken knees and looked up at him. “Open wide, pet.” His tip pressed up against your lips but then opened up your mouth to let his cock slide in.

You could take him well in your mouth as you bobbed your head. You remembered the first time you took his large cock in your mouth that you nearly threw up, so you trained yourself to relax your gag reflex. Jacob didn't mind you training on his cock as he worked at his desk, softly petting your head to comfort you when you choked. He was still a struggle to take but you knew you can take him much better.

“Ah...Good. This is where you belong...On your knees and taking my cock with your slutty mouth.” He hummed as he watched you, his large hand resting at the back of your head. You closed your eyes as you bobbed your head, taking most of his shaft in your mouth. “Fuck...I should keep you tied up beside my bed...With your mouth wide open for me when I get home...Nngh-So you can be my good little cum slut.” The thought just made your lower lips soak with excitement. Jacob noticed your thighs press together that he laughed. “Oh, do you like the thought, Pet? Just taking my cum down your needy throat. You really are a cum slut.”

You just moaned around him when he talked, your hands placed on his jeaned thighs. You loved how thick his thighs were, they could choke you out if he wanted to. “Mmn...” You heard his breathing becoming unsteady and grunting when you sucked as you took him deep. He wanted more that he grabbed the back of your head and thrusts his hips forward. “Mmm!” You relaxed your throat to take him more into your mouth, feeling the tip hitting the back of your throat. You let him continue to just face fuck you, his hand keeping your head steady as your saliva dripped down to your neck.

“You're taking me so well, Pet...Ah...Let's see how well.” His whole shaft thrusts into your mouth and stayed there but blocked your nose so you couldn't breathe. “Fuuuck...” He groaned as he felt your throat flex around him. Your mind started to feel foggy when your windpipes got blocked, your fingers digging into his jeans. “You want to breathe, Pet?” He smirked as he watched you muffle around him. He moved his hips to thrust down your throat before fully pulling out, finally taking a gulp of air as you placed your hands on the ground. “We're not done yet...”

He shoved your face into the dirt as he went behind you, pinning your hands behind your back. “N-No...” You gasped. He didn't give a warning as he thrusts his cock into your pussy, making you cry out and buck your hips back. You loved his cock when it pounded into you, making you a moaning mess and just be. “Ah!”

Jacob let's out a deep groan as he entered you, feeling your walls squeezing his cock from the surprised entrance. “Fuck, you're so tight.” He groaned softly. He pulled his hips back and thrusts in again, taking it hard which made your body move forward before going back into him. Every time he pounded into your pussy, you would cry out into the dirt, trying to move your arms but Jacob kept them in place. He had strength like a bear, holding you down like you were nothing. “You can cry louder than that, pet. Sounds like you're not even trying.” He grunted, his hips thrusting faster. A smirk spread across his face when he saw your ass jiggle when his hips connected with you. His free hand slapped your ass which made you scream.

“S-Stop! It hurts!” You begged, trying to move away. It did hurt but you didn't want this pleasure-pain to stop but you knew you'll get bruises on your ass again. Tears pricked up when he hit the same spot again and again on your ass cheek. “Nnh!” You cried out. His cock felt so good in this position, hitting your end that pleasure shot through your body. “Ahh!”

“Scream louder and someone might hear you.” He groaned as he towered over your body, his hot breath against your neck. “would you like that, slut? If it was a guy, would you love him to quiet you with his cock..?” His hand then grabbed your throat by the front, a strangled cry coming out of your throat. “But you know you belong to, right? Hah...Who owns your body, mouth, ass and this pussy huh? Say it..!”

“Y-You..!” You horsed out, shutting your eyes as his hand gripped harder. “You, S-Sir!”

“That's damn right...” He growled before biting your shoulder, drawing blood. You stirred underneath him when he bit you, wanting him to mark all over your body. He growled before turning you over, thrusting back inside with his large hands wrapped around your throat. Your hands were free but went to his wrists to pull his hands away from your throat. “I want to fuck your slutty pussy while I watch the life drain from your eyes...” A dark smirk crosses his lips as he blue eyes stared down at you. “Would you love that? My cum inside your passed out body...”

His thrusts were hard and rough, groaning when your walls tightened up around him. “S-Sir..!” You gasped out, Trying to keep your eyes open but saw your vision becoming blurry. Your face pulsed since the blood flow stopped, making your face darken. “Hnn-!” You let out a strangled moan, feeling you coming undone underneath Jacob, hearing him groan.

“Ah...Pet..!” He gave one last thrust as he came inside you, filling your pussy up with his hot cum.

You didn't know what happened after since you passed out.

~ ~ ~

“Just breath, love. Deep breaths...” You heard a soothing voice say as you stirred awake. You opened your eyes to see Jacob carrying you back home, his army jacket around your naked body. When Jacob saw you awake, he looked happy and relieved. “How you doing there, love?”

“...Like I got fucked by a truck.” You horsed out, making your boyfriend laugh.

He kissed your forehead and smiled. “I'll take care of you tonight. You did such a good job...” He hummed. “I'll run you a hot bath and cook dinner while you get relaxed.”

“You better...” You snuggled into his chest and smiled. “I need to rest for a week.”

“Well your face needs to rest with them blood vessels showing.” He smirked down at you which made you blush. The main reason people get blood vessels on their face is from getting choked. You can't show your face for days or at least cover it with make-up. “You still look beautiful.” He pecked your lips.

“Mmm...I'm sorry I scratched you, I felt bad when I did it.” You said softly, kissing his scratched cheek.

“It's fine, nothing I can't handle..” He smiled. “Maybe I will scratch you next time.” He said, kissing your cheek, his beard tickling you that you giggled.

“I love you...”

“I love you too, big guy...”

THE END!


	3. Joseph Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls back into the fandom* Uuuuuh-Hey guys, Kat is back..!
> 
> I am sorry I have not done part three until now! Forgive me, my Farcry cuties! q x q But I have finally got my ass up to finish this story! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sweet loving!

“Joseph...Oh, Joseph...” You moaned as you rested your head back on the bed, praising the man whose head was between your legs, his hands caressing up your body.

Joseph was always a giver when it came to you, gently marking your body, his hands never leaving you until you stirred and begged for him to take you. He was never rough with you; he never wanted to hurt you. Now here he was, his hands softly gripping your thighs while his tongue slicked up and down your pussy, sometimes slipping his tongue inside you to taste your juices. Sometimes he would go up to suck your clit.

“Fuuuck, Joseph. You’re so amazing...” You moaned out but gasped when he gently bit your thigh for swearing. “Sorry...It slipped out.” You giggled.

He pulled away and licked his lips, two fingers slipping inside your soaked pussy. “I forgive you, My love.” He hummed, kissing your belly and up to your chest, his tongue glazing your nipple. “So beautiful for me...Always so beautiful...” He let out a pleasant hum at how heated your body has become. He was throbbing hard but ignored his frustrations, only concentrating on you and you alone. He loved when you moaned his name, he loved when your hips buck up into his gentle touches, and he loved how wet you were for him.

He loved you so much; it made his mind foggy.

He kissed and marked your chest, sometimes sucking your nipples which made you whimper. “Mmm...Joseph.” You moaned out, feeling his fingers curl and rub your sensitive areas, the man knowing your body better than you. “Nnh...” You bucked up when you felt his thumb rubbing your sensitive clit. His kisses ran up to your neck, loving when he nibbled the right areas which made you stir. He finally kissed your sweet lips, both of you humming at the soft loving kisses. “Mmm...Please. Joseph...” You begged, your hand running up his arm and gripped his forearm to bring him closer.

“So needy, _____.” He smiled at you, pulling his fingers out from your needy pussy, putting the two fingers into his mouth to taste you. “Mmm...You are so sweet...And it’s all for me.” He tilted your head up, his calming eyes looking down at you. “I love you...I love every part of you.” Joseph never looked at you with lust or need, only love.

“Hah...I love you too.” You muttered, reaching to cup his cheek. “My Joseph...My love.” You smiled, bringing him down for another kiss. “Now, please...Love me more. Release inside me so I can have your children.”

You saw something rare happen to Joseph; he bit his lip as his eyes darken, something about carrying his child excited him. It wasn’t a sin, was it? He wanted nothing but to have children with you, get your belly sweet and full. “Are you trying to tease this old man, My love?” He half-heartedly joked, now going between your legs. “You will be punished for that.”

“Am I?” You smiled up at him, feeling his hot tip rubbing against your slit. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bring him close to your body. “Please...” You moaned, feeling his slipping inside your aching pussy. “Oh, Fu-” You bit your lip and hummed, feeling him inside, pulsing and throbbing. “I love it...I love when you F-Fill me.”

“Ah...I am the same, my love. You are always a perfect fit for me.” He sighs, not moving to let you both feel each other. “Only mine...”

“I think that is Greed, Joseph...” You smiled up at him, hearing the sweet chuckle from his lips, making your heart swell.

“Maybe...But I have to admit...You are a beautiful sin. My sin...” He said, now moving his hips to let the pleasant ease consume you both. “Oh, lords...I can’t get enough of you...I never could, hah...” Joseph kissed your neck again, his body moving against yours to feel each other, feeling your heartbeat against his chest.

“Joseph.” You moaned out, holding him close to kiss him again. “Mm...” You ran your fingers through his hair, his hair coming loose from the bun, his hair tickling your cheeks. You bucked up into him to get his cock deeper, moaning into the kiss. You started to get eager that you bit his lip, wanting to caress his tongue with yours. He raised a brow at you but smiled still, accepting it. He cupped your cheek and slipped his tongue inside your mouth, both of you moaning. You wanted nothing but Joseph, him, his hands and his thick cock thrusting inside you.

“Mmm...” He pulled away from the kiss and groaned, resting his forehead on yours. “_____...What do you do to me..?” He groaned, closing his eyes. “Ah-My lov-?” He gasped when you shoved him onto the bed, now over his body and slipped inside him again. “Nh-! _____...” His hands slipped onto your hips and groaned, watching you riding his cock. “You are a sin, I swear...Making me fill with lust...”

“Ah...You love it though, J-Joseph...Oh, fu-ah..!” You gasped, feeling his tip hitting your womb in this position. “You love me riding you, right? Taking control...” You felt his fingers squeeze your hips, smiling down at him to see him giving you a warning look. “No need to stare, my darling.” You moaned, raising and lowering your hips to feel his cock taking every inch of your pussy. “Mmm..! You feel so good, Joseph...I love you so much.” You couldn’t hold back your moans any longer, getting louder each time he hit your end, feeling him throb inside you.

Joseph took it in, resting his head back and groaned as his lower stomach burned for release. “Oh, lord...Forgive me. I can’t get enough of her...” He grunted, moving his hips up to help you. “Come with me, my love. Let me fill you up and plant a child inside you-Ngh..!” His hand went up and rubbed your clit, making you moan louder.

“Joseph..! Yes, yes..!” You cried out, moving your hips faster for him to release inside you. You finally came after a few minutes, your pussy milking him which made the man come inside you, his cum filling your womb that some spilt out on to his swell balls. “Oh, fuck...” You breathed out, resting your body on his, his fingers running through your hair to ease you.

“Hah...Language, My love...”

THE END! o x o


End file.
